gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cleaning out the Bureau
|location = Darnell Bros., La Mesa |protagonists = Michael De Santa |target = Harvey Molina |todo = Get in your car. Go to the FIB building. Wait for the janitor's car. Follow the janitor. Follow the janitor into his apartment. Get back in your car. Go to the garment factory. |fail = Wasted Busted Lose Molina Molina is spooked Molina cannot get home Lester is abandoned |reward = None |unlockedby = Fresh Meat |unlocks = Reuniting the Family Architect's Plans |size = 200px }}Cleaning out the Bureau is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V given to protagonist Michael De Santa by FIB agent Dave Norton, although it appears under Lester Crest's list of missions. It is the first part of the fifth heist mission. Overview Michael arrives at Darnell Bros. where he meets Lester. Soon, the duo are joined by FIB agents Dave Norton and Steve Haines. Haines explains that evidence regarding his illegal activity is starting to surface at the FIB as his detention at the hands of IAA has exposed him; he needs Michael to destroy that evidence, but the only way to do so is by breaking into the FIB Headquarters. Haines promises that if Michael performs this favor, he will personally delete Michael's FIB files. Michael tells Haines that this is the last job he will perform for him. Haines blithely agrees and he and Norton leave. Michael and Lester drive to the FIB Headquarters. On the way, Lester lays out his plan. They will gain entrance to the building by assuming the identity of one of the building's janitors. Lester even has the man picked out, one Harvey Molina. Michael and Lester arrive at the exit of the Headquarters' parking garage. When Molina leaves the garage, the two follow him to his apartment on Las Lagunas Boulevard in West Vinewood. Michael follows Molina into his apartment, and purchases Molina's ID and overalls. Molina agrees and Michael leaves. Michael and Lester return to Darnell Bros. where Franklin is waiting. In addition to Molina's ID and overalls, Lester also needs a physical copy of the architectural plans for the FIB Headquarters. These are in the possession of Chip Peterson, the building's designer, who has an office in Backlot City. Franklin agrees to tail Peterson to get the plans. Their business, for the moment, concluded, the mission ends. Mission Objectives *Go to the FIB Building. *Wait for the janitor's car. *Follow the janitor. *Follow the janitor into his apartment *Get back in your car *Go to the garment factory *Go to the office. Gold Medal Objectives *Eagle Eye - Check all license plates. **Zoom in on all license plates whilst waiting for Harvey. *He Missed a Spot - Follow the janitor without being spotted. **Stay at least two car lengths behind Harvey. *Time - Complete within 09:00. **Skip all cutscenes. Aftermath *Some time after this mission, Franklin will send Michael a text message saying that he has located the architect. If the player switches to Franklin after receiving this message, they will immediately start the mission Architect's Plans. **Furthermore, when controlling Michael after the aforementioned text, he will eventually receive a phone call from Franklin, forcing the switch and thus starting the mission. Lifeinvader Posts *Amanda De Santa - "Just let me know you're ok?" *Tracey De Santa - "Hi Dad. Hope you're staying out of trouble and not just eating junk food. Things are going great for me, looks like that TV thing might work out after all. Take care of yourself PLEASE!!!" *Jimmy De Santa - "This bouncing from crib to crib sleeping on couches blows dick. I was thinking maybe you could rent an apartment for me and then you could even crash there sometimes when you got really lonely (you'd have to call ahead of course)?" Video Walkthroughs File:GTA_5_-_Mission_61_-_Cleaning_out_the_Bureau_100%25_Gold_Medal_Walkthrough|Cleaning out the Bureau Mission Walkthrough File:GTA_5_-_Mission_61_-_Cleaning_out_the_Bureau_First_Person_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_PS4|First Person Walkthrough File:GTA_5_PC_-_Mission_61_-_Cleaning_out_the_Bureau_Gold_Medal_Guide_-_1080p_60fps|PC 60FPS Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *While waiting for the janitor to leave, one of Lester's comments, "This is not the car we're looking for," may be a reference to a famous line from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope ("These are not the droids you're looking for.") *If Michael honks his horn while tailing Molina, Lester will chastise Michael for this, warning him that it could attract Molina's attention. Despite this, the mission will not fail, though honking the horn a second time will spook Molina. *When Michael gets into his car after taking Molina's ID and overalls, the radio will automatically be tuned into Space 103.2 and "Tonight" by Kleer will always play. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heist Setups